Every Time A Bell Rings: Meg Gets Her Wings
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: What if Meg hadn't died in "Goodbye Stranger"? What would happen, and most importantly, would she get her unicorn?


"I swear to god, Sam. If you are coming back to see me with your weak attempts at nursing you can just screw off."

She hadn't been in her current state for very long, she had been dead very briefly, Crowley sticking that demon knife in her gut had not been a pleasant experience. However, in the moment of her 'passing' if you could call it that, she had cried out to Castiel. Although he was on his mission to take the tablet somewhere safe, without angelic interference, so he could not come to help her. He knew that he could not heal her, that her soul would shrink away from his grace, not even he could save her. So Cas did what angels always did in times of crisis, he prayed to his father. However, unlike his previous experience, his father responded, claiming Meg's soul as one of his own, purifying her, and placing her back into the vessel that she had occupied for so long, pulling the soul of the girl out of it. She was fine with it, the simple actress had become so used to Meg, and she had never even expected to go to heaven, such bad things had been done on her part to get to LA in the first place. But God did what the angels always insisted that he did, he forgave. He forgave the girl, and he forgave Meg, for he had seen a change in her so drastic that it even fought against her demonic power. He chocked her full of grace and made her an angel, he told her she would be a guardian, but not over humans (although keep an eye on the Winchesters, will you?) over Castiel. To ensure that he not get overwhelmed with this tablet, and to keep him safe, (Castiel had always been one of his favorites after all) he would need the help. She never questioned him, even as the warm flow of grace came through her body, adjoining itself to her soul, changing to reflect her true angelic form, an extension of her soul. Black feathers trimmed with silver made up her wings, much like Castiel's in their size and color, but somehow different. 'You are a seraph now, and you shall do me proud'

However, being so suddenly full of angel mojo gave her a celestial head cold, Castiel assured her that this was normal, that her vessel just had to accustom itself to the grace that was pouring out of every inch of it.

When Castiel had first seen her…well that had been interesting

Well aware that she would be unable to find him, even with her new celestial powers, if he did not want to be found, she returned to the Winchesters. Well, returned might not be the best word, she popped into the motel where they were staying, out of thin air, testing out her new wings.

At the sound of flapping angel wings both brothers pulled out weapons, and turned towards the source. Meg smirked, "Well you two certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome." She said sarcastically. Sam immediately dropped his knife to the ground, ignoring his brother's warning cries of 'Sammy' he rushed towards her, and just as she braced herself for a blow his arms wrapped around her, his face burying itself in her hair, almost of its own accord. She tentatively ran a hand over his back, "Sam?" she questioned, his tears hit her hair, sliding down and hitting the floor. He clutched her closer at the sound of her voice. "I thought you were dead. Crowley killed you. All my fault. I was supposed to protect you." She pulled away from him, her hand going up to cup his cheek, brushing away tears on his cheekbone, her hand lingering on his face, "Sam, listen to me. Look at me." Her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her level, his hazel eyes meeting her dark ones, "Nothing is your fault, okay moose. I chose to stay behind, I chose to save you."

Sam gave her a watery smile and nodded, his puppy dog eyes making an appearance. He released her and stepped back and she smiled at him, a full, uninhibited smile, something that her demon side had felt was personal, not worthy to be bestowed on such righteous souls. She looked over to dean, and could see it even more clearly in him, his soul, it was beautiful. Perfect and unblemished in every way, a pure shining gold, Meg had never seen anything more gorgeous."Dean" she said smiling, he nodded her way and returned her greeting, "Meg" he awkwardly swiped a hand across the back of his neck, "So...um…you really saved our asses back there. Sorry I doubted you." She smiled "Everything is forgiven Dean. Deal?" She put out her hand to him and he gave her the half smile that only he could pull off, "nodding as he took her hand "Deal." And with that he pulled her close for a hug, his arms closing around her small frame. "Meg?" he whispered in her ear, she looked up at him, "Yeah?" Dean took a deep breath, "Thank you, for keeping my brother safe. For protecting Sam." She nodded, "What are friends for Dean?" he shook his head, gesturing Sam over, so that her hug became more of a group hug, Meg squashed between the two boys, and for the first time finding she really didn't mind. "Not friends, Meg" she pulled back, hurt by his sudden turn of phrase, but was shocked when he simply pulled her back into his and Sam's embrace, "Not friends, family." Meg was taken aback, he heart beating hard, she looked up at them to find both Winchesters smiling. Well, Sam more than Dean, the latter very rarely smiled as brightly as his younger brother, but both looked happy, nonetheless.

"You've died for us, proved your loyalty ten times over; I think it's only fair." She smiled, seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and nodded, "Thank you.", they all broke apart, and Sam had his serious face back on, "Speaking of fair, you want to tell us why you came in here with the sound of angel wings? Because that's not normal, I'm not judging, but it's not normal." She rolled her eyes, and reiterated the story of what had happened, when she finished both brothers had their mouths hanging open, she saw a cut on Sam's cheek, "Sam? Did you get hit by one of the demons?" Sam startled into focus, "Oh it's nothing" Meg put her hand up to his cheek and ran her fingertips over his cheekbone, allowing her grace to seep into his skin, Sam gasped but then visibly relaxed as she healed not only the cuts on his face but also the four bruised ribs that he had gained in the fight. She cut off her grace from him, but left her hand on his cheek. "Better?" Sam smiled at her, his hand coming up to meet hers, nodding, "Much, thank you." Both the boys nodded, turning again and reaching for their weapons when they heard the flapping of angel wings again. "Dean, I want to apolo-" Castiel sucked in a shocked breath, his eyes fixed on Meg between the two boys, Sam's arm in front of her, pushing her slightly behind him, Dean edged slightly in front of Sam. "You" he said, his voice filled with awe, "Your grace. It's…breathtaking." Castiel moved towards her, his eyes focused only on her, however they snapped back to his present time when he ran directly into Dean. Bouncing off Dean's chest Castiel frowned. "Dean, why are you blocking Meg from me?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Other than your beating me senseless about an hour ago? How do I know you won't do the same to her?" Castiel rolled his eyes, his voice lowering, attempting to find a register that Meg could not hear. "I would not lay a violent finger on her and you know it. I was possessed…in a way, and in my defense I did heal you." Dean did not move, "Castiel" Cas nudged him to the side, but Dean held his ground. "What about Naomi, Cas? Is she going to hurt anyone else?"

Suddenly Dean heard an outraged voice from behind him, "What do you mean…anyone else?" Meg's voice rang through the room and Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Dean half turned to look at her, keeping Cas in his peripheral vision, the unspoken mistrust hurt Castiel, but he could hardly blame Dean. "It's nothing, Meg. Sammy, you two should go in the other room." Sam's brow wrinkled, "Dean, we're in a motel. There is no other room." Dean clinched his teeth, "Then go outside." Sam cast a look at Meg and she shook her head. "I don't think so Dean. What happened? Is this why you're chocked full of grace? Who had to heal you?" Dean cleared his throat, "Castiel healed me. He was being controlled by a woman named Naomi. An angel. But he's fine now, the connection is broken. He's fine now." Castiel's eyes met with hers, and the earnest regret in them was something that she had felt often. She stepped out from behind Sam, who caught her wrist, "You don't have to." He said quietly, she looked into his eyes, "I know Sam." He nodded and let her go, she moved towards Castiel, his blue eyes holding her captive. But what shocked her most was that as she approached him he strode to her, with the confidence that he usually saved for fighting demons and hunting. This Castiel was comfortable in his own skin, healed.

His arms came around her and he pressed his lips to hers, crushing her to his body. "Meg" he whispered against her lips. She smiled, looking up into his blue, blue eyes. His hand stroked her cheek, skimming down to her hip and resting there. "Your grace." He breathed, "You have the most beautiful grace I have ever seen." He said, his wings snapping out behind him, hers unfurling in response, and curling in towards his almost immediately, a sign of submission that, although she did not fully understand, acted as an aphrodisiac for Castiel, he pulled her in closer, skimming his nose along her neck, considering claiming her as his own. He looked into her eyes, "We will finish this at a later time." He pulled away, looking into her eyes, gently cupping her face for a moment before he responded. "I'll be looking forward to it, Clarence." With a soft smile he disappeared in a flap of wings and a gust of wind.

She turned to Sam and Dean, their confused faces looking to her. "Damn." Dean said, Sam nodded, "Yep, pretty much." They all broke into laughter all sitting together in the middle of the hotel room. "So…sleeping arrangements?" Dean cocked his head, "I thought angels didn't sleep?" he questioned, she shrugged, "My grace is becoming used to my vessel. I am experiencing fatigue. "Sam nodded, "Cas said he went through the same thing when he briefly changed vessels." Dean nodded, "Well alright, one of us can sleep with her I suppose, if that doesn't bother anybody." Sam and Meg shook their heads, "No big deal" Meg said as Sam shrugged. "I would suggest Sam, he generally thrashes less. Not quite as many nightmares. "Meg looked at Dean, concerned, "I'm sorry." She said, looking at him. He smiled, "Comes with the job description." She turned to Sam, "You okay with that?" Sam nodded, "Its okay. I don't mind." Both of the boys changed, and Sam dug a pair of girls shorts out of his bag and handed them to her along with a small t shirt. "Why do you have-"Sam put a gentle hand on her arm, prompting her to look at him, "We don't ask, he doesn't tell, and I wash everything in about a million chemicals. So it'll be fine, I promise." She laughed and took the clothes from Dean, going into the bathroom to change, taking to time to wash the blood off of her. When she came out Dean was already asleep, and Sam was waiting for her, "I didn't know if you cared which side you were on. Some people prefer to sleep on a particular side." She smiled, "Whichever you prefer, you can sleep on Sammy."

Sam smiled brightly at her use of his nickname, and placed himself on the side closest to Dean, which would place her behind his back, and him facing the door, behind dean's bed of course, Dean had always taken the bed closest to the door. She curled up behind Sam, moving close to his warmth, he turned to her after turning out the light. "Cold?" he asked quietly, she shrugged, but he could feel her shiver, he pulled an extra blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her before pulling her into his arms, her back against his chest. She relaxed against him, relishing in the warmth that he so freely gave her. She gave into her fatigue shortly after, the safety of Sam and Dean surrounding her, knowing that she could trust them, the feeling was foreign to her. But nice, she decided, as she drifted into unconsciousness. About halfway through the night she woke up to the sound of fluttering wings, her eyes blinked sleepily open, only to see Sam's back as he turned, in his sleep, keeping an arm over her, blocking her with as much of his body as possible, so that his back was to the noise, and she was between him and dean, although Dean was in the next bed.

"Meg." The low rumble of Castiel's voice carried to her, "Can we speak?" she yawned, "I don't know feathers, I'm pretty comfortable right here." Castiel's eyes turned dark, as he looked at her, "Please." He gritted out between his teeth. She saw the angel's seriousness, and began to get up, Sam's grip tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Castiel growled, and Meg rolled her eyes, "I'm working on it fluffers." Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Sammy" she placed her hand on his bare chest, her hand griping his warm shoulder, he groaned and pulled her closer, "Stop" he said pushing his face into her neck. Castiel's eyes were such dark blue now that they might as well have been black. "This is ridiculous. Samuel. Let go of Meg. Now." Sam's eyes cracked open, "No Cas, get your own." She laughed at his half asleep comment, but pulled far enough away from him to wiggle out of his arms. Sam immediately sat up, "Meg." He said, panicked, she placed her hand gently on his brow, "I'll be right back Sam, I just have to talk to Cas." Sam sighed and nodded, leaning back against the headboard. Meg and Cas exited the room to go outside.

Once they made it outside the room, Meg was promptly pushed up against the wall. "Well, well, look who's gotten all brazen." She teased him; Castiel quieted her with a kiss, passionate and desperate, as if he had waited years for this. "Clarence? Cas? Castiel?" his eyes snapped up to hers at the mention of his full name, his true name. "What?" he asked, a little bit too impatient for his usual angelic goodness. She cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Castiel?" Cas growled as he once again moved his lips to her throat, "I almost lost you Meg, you died. I felt it. I prayed for you to be made whole again, apparently my prayer was answered. I'm a bit miffed that no one informed me, but I digress." She giggled at his statement and nodded, "So that explains the desperation, but where is this anger coming from?" As she said this the wind shifted, blowing her scent back to Castiel, he growled, she smelled like Meg, her grace giving everything it touched the soothing scent of apples with notes of peanut butter, much as his grace gave everything the scent of rain. But it was polluted somehow, diluted, with the scent of the Winchesters. She smelled of Sam, leather and parchment and ink, and Dean, whiskey and motor oil, and the unmistakable scent of a righteous soul, slightly stronger in Dean than it was in Sam, it provided an entire note of scent, as opposed to the slight undertone it carried in Sam, its scent intoxicating to angels and demons alike. And Meg was absolutely covered in it; she might as well have been bathing in it. That did not please Castiel at all. To have the woman he loved covered in the scent of another man, even if it was one that he loved as much as the Winchesters.

"I cannot speak of it now, Meg. I love you, but before I propose the idea of us being mates, I must speak to Metatron and ensure that this union is acceptable. I sincerely hope that it is." She really had almost no clue what he was talking about, angel red tape and all. But she understood some of the words that escaped him, union, mating. So she just smiled at him, "I do too, Clarence. I do too." With that Castiel disappeared and Meg returned to the motel room, only to find Sam still waiting, his head barely staying up. "Sammy?" she said quietly, her voice pitched at a whisper so as not to wake Dean, which seemed to be a futile endeavor because he turned to face her, his green eyes open, but pretty much anything but alert. "Where did you go?" he asked, his voice shifting from worried to panicked. "Do I need to go kick someone's ass? Because I will." Meg laughed, "No, it was just Castiel." Sam's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, settling her against his chest between him and Dean, placing her in between the two of them, the safest place in the room. Dean snorted, "What did Lord Fluffy Feather want? And why could it not wait until a decent time of the goddamn morning?" Meg flinched, but wouldn't say anything. Sam caught her gaze, she shook her head, as they had a silent conversation, _You should tell him. _Meg rolled her eyes, _not_ _a chance, princess._ Sam growled, "Dean you might want to watch it with the blasphemy, we have an angel in our midst now. It hurts her Dean." Dean nodded, "Alright princess, I won't take the lords name in vain. Happy?" she smiled at him, kissing Sam on the cheek and prancing over to kiss Dean as well. Sam pulled her in close once again, kissing her forehead before burying his face once again in the curve of her neck. And so they slept, side by side, more soundly than ever before.

The next morning Cas had come by, only to find Meg sitting on a motel bed, across from Dean, both cross legged, her hands resting on top of his, their eyes closed. Castiel appeared and neither seemed to give notice that he was there. He felt the current of grace in the air, unmistakably Meg's and walking closer to them, he could see Meg's grace funneling into Dean. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, Sam's voice spoke from a table in the dark room. "She's helping him with his nightmares, working through issues, trying to help him in any way that she can." Castiel nodded and sat across from Sam at the table. "So, are you and Meg a thing or not?" Sam asked hesitantly, Castiel looked up at him with a dark glare. "Why do you need to know?" he growled out, Sam's head tilted, his eyes almost seeming to glimmer with a challenge. "Maybe if you aren't going to be a thing then I can try. Or even Dean, he's taken a liking to her, you know, has a liking for you too." Castiel's head cocked to the side, "What do you mean? Dean has taken a liking? To me?"

* * *

There needs to be a vote here, should Meg end up with the sweet Sam, or the loving Castiel, Or maybe the underdog Dean? Cast your votes via the comments, We shall see who the winner is.


End file.
